Avada Kedavra
by helena3
Summary: The horrible life of Draco Malfoy gets just a bit worse and then a lot better.


Title: Avada Kedavra

Author: Helena Aenea

Paring: Harry/Draco (and just about everyone else briefly)

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe, no sex but a little violence.

Summary: The horrible life of Draco Malfoy gets just a bit worse and then a lot better.

Disclaimer: Well I don't own them (wish I did) JKR does, and I'm not making any money, honest.

Notes: My Latin spelling is a little rusty.As is my English (and I'm English for heavens sake).No handy translation, so work out the idiom. I don't speak american

Avada Kedavra.

"One more time."

I don't want to, I _like_ beetles.

"Do it!"

I have to, I must.I point my wand at the poor thing, "Avada Kedavra!"I don't want to watch but I do, it worked, hopefully I can go now.

"Very good Draco."

Does he ever call me son, can he not show any affection.

"Tonight you will join us."

What?No!No I can't, I mustn't, he doesn't understand me."Yes sir." I may never call him father.I turn from the room and leave, I _have_ to get out of here.But I can't, I have to go through with this or suffer for it.

I try not to turn away in disgust, I have never seen the cruciatus used on a man.I want to be sick.I think instead of Harry, who lives with muggles and suffers to, but at least he can write to his friends.I may not do even that much.I must do as I am told, every moment of every day.I have only him, but I don't dare to write – Lucius would kill me; kill me once for liking boys and again for liking Harry.

The dark Lord looks at me and I bow, as elegantly as I can manage.He speaks to Lucius, I never call him father, not even in my mind.

"You bring your son to me."

"Yes Lord, Draco is well trained, he should serve you well."

I am to be sacrificed for the 'good' name of my father. 

"Then he will join us."

No please.No.Please.

"Inscribere Morsmordre"

I MUST NOT SCREAM.I MUST NOT SCREAM.I MUST NOT SCREAM…

I didn't, I blacked out.When I come to I am in my own bed.I realise that I have to leave for school today, finally I can return to Harry.I pick up my trunk and go down to the hall.I kiss Narcissa's hand, should anyone have hands that cold?As I shake Lucius' hand he whispers to me, "30th September" What? Oh, they plan to attack Hogwarts, not good, not good at all, but useful to know.

I disaperate and aparate in the bog [toilet] at Kings Cross.At least something I've learnt is useful.And go outtowards platform 9 3/4.Harry is just bidding goodbye to his guardians.

"Potter, not got an aparating licence yet?"

"And how _Malfoy_ was I supposed to do that when I'm living with Muggles?"

As I walk past him I whisper, "We need to talk Harry."He nods and then walks away.One of these days this will cease to be a secret.

On the train I 'run into' Harry in the corridor.

"What is it Draco?" He sounds concerened.I show him my arm, I can think of no way other way to tell him.

"Oh! Oh my little dragon!"He runs his fingers over the mark and almost kisses me, I push him away.

"Not here love."He puts on his upset face."Look, Voldemort's attacking the castle on the 30th September.We _have_ to do something."

"Oh God!"He sums the situation up perfectly.

"Panicking does not count."

"We'll deal Draco, I promise.Should I ask..."

"No, don't tell anyone, not yet.If Lucius finds out that..."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

Time seams to fly past as September fast vanishes and I realise that there is only one thing that can be done.Lucius sent an owl, telling me what I am supposed to do today.I write a note to Snape and leave it on his desk after potions.Harry and I take his father's cloak and go down to the dungeons.

Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall are there as is professor Lupin (back as DADA teacher since no one else could be found to take on the job).Voldemort himself is with his attack party and as the teachers try to fend off Lucius and friends I throw of Harry's cloak and raise my wand.

~~~~~

I see Draco raise his wand and realise that he can never do this alone.I reach out my hand to touch his shoulder, to lend him my strength as he screams the words that will end this for ever.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort falls before this unexpected attack just before I black out.

When I come round I am sprawled on a still unconscious Draco who comes round just after I do.He picks up his wand and walks unsteadily to Dumbledore.Dropping to his knees before him he lifts up his wand, offering it to the headmaster.

"I submit myself as guilty of the greatest crime a wizard can comit."

"Mr. Malfoy."

"No, never that again."He pulls the Malfoy ring from his finger and throws it at his unconscious, soon to be in Azkaban, father.

"Sir."I can not leave him to suffer alone. " It is not entirely Draco's fault, I helped him, I too am guilty."

"What is this of guilt?You are heros, you have brought down Lord Voldemort."He points at Voldemort, now chained with a silver thread that must be used to bind his soul to his body, so he can not do what he did before."Now he will not return.Incendio!"Voldemort's body burns and the ashes are gathered to be disposed of safely.

For now no-one will be told what occurred here.A celebration ball" I here Harry groan "will be held on Saturday."Dumbledore then leaves the dungeon and we follow.

"Draco."

"Professor Snape."

"You have done well, to resist your destiny."

"My destiny professor?I think not, my fathers sycophantic nature perhaps, but not my destiny.I never asked for the path he pushed me down to show his own loyalty to the dark Lord."

"Still, to defeat Voldemort alone, unaided."

"I was neither alone, nor unaided.Harry was with me, helping me, lending me his strength."Snape leaves, to supervise the prisoners who are to be sent to Azkaban, including Lucius, which is more than enough to make me happy.

Harry on the other hand is looking most upset.

"Harry love, what is it?"

"I'm tired, and... and I've never done anything like that before and now I have to find someone to go to this stupid ball with."

"You can go with me."

"Really?"

"Yes of course you can.I don't have to keep this from my father any more.Just don't tell anyone yet, it'll be a fun surprise."

"Thanx"

"Hey, I love you, I'm hardly going to make you find some _girl_ to go with.Besides, I'm hardly going to go with Patsy again."Harry laughs, not loudly, but he does.It's nice to here that sound.

"So Harry, who ya going' to take to the ball?"

"Um dunno.Stop bugging me about it Ron."

"Why are we having this anyway? What are we celebrating?"

"Dunno."

"Dunno, or not telling."

"Dunno."

"Harry if you don't put your mind to getting a date you'll be going with Patsy."Hermione, always trying to be sensible.

"She's not going.Who you going with then?"

"Why, oh Oliver."

"She's not got a date.Oliver Wood?"

"Isn't she... you're not!? Yes, Oliver Wood."

"Not what?"

"This is stupid."

"Yes, stop asking me."

"No, just tell."

"Look I told Dra-people, I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Aw, come on Harry."

"OK Hermione, Ron, if I tell you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"We swear."Both of them together.

"Fine.Draco and I did something, Dumbledore'll tell you what at the ball and I'm going with him."

"Dumbledore?"

"No Draco, you dope."

"You're taking Draco Malfoy to the ball."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh, complicated!"

"Look Herm.I'm sorry.Dumbledore made us promie not to tell and I told Draco I wouldn't tell anybody about us, so don't go spreading this around."

"Spreading what?"

"That Harry's taking mmmph mmph."

"Oh shut up Ron.Neville you'll see on Saturday."

"Who you bringing then Nev." Ron, always interested in everyone else's love life.

"Mumble"

"What was that Nev?"

"Percy Weasly OK!"

"Oh right, that's nice.Didn't know he... oh well, should have guessed, the only person in our family who likes girls is Ginny."

"And she's mine"That last from Hermione, which everyone knew.

"And your Dad."

"Well, yeah, him to."

"So, who you taking Ron?"

"Oliver."

"And Harry?"

"Isn't telling, we've had this already."I interrupt before Ron can say anything. 

~~~~~

-At the Ball-

"Where are they?"

"Who headmaster?"

"Harry and Draco Severus, who else?"

"I don't know, I'll go and look."

"Professor."

"Yes Miss. Granger?"

"Harry and Draco are coming.They wanted to make come in last"She blushes. "They wanted me to tell you."

I look around, everyone seems to be here, and then I glance over at the door.Harry and Draco enter together, arm in arm.

"No doubt we you are all wondering what we are celebrating.Last Wednesday the castle was attacked."Gasps of horror from the audience "but we prevailed.

We owe a great deal of gratitude to Draco and Harry Potter for defeating Lord Voldemort, once and for all."The school and guest bursts into applause, and the musicians begin to play.

~~~~~

I take Harry's hand, bring it to my lips and then lead him on to the dance floor.He lets me lead, well he can't dance and it is one of the things that I had to learn.My mind wanders back to when Harry and I fist overcame our differences.

~

~

~

It was the start of our lower sixth year (was that really a whole year ago now)he was in the library talking to Ron and Hermione about how horrible those muggles he has to live with are.I guess I just got fed up with it.When Ron and Hermione left I cornered Harry.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"So, you had a hard summer."

"Like you care."

"You have a hard life huh?"I think I was talking more for my own benefit than for his." Do you go home every holiday knowing that you will never live up to an ideal of perfect.Do you jump to do anything and everything that is asked of you, knowing that if you do not you'll find yourself under a cruciatus curse.Do you spend your time at school terrified that your parents will know every move that you make."I was braking down, in Harry Potter's arms.I had expected him to throw his own miseries back in my face, but he didn't, he held me in his arms while I dried and kissed me softly when I stopped.By that Christmas we were sleeping together (well not sleeping, shagging when we could find time between endless Quidditch practices).

~

~

~

The music stopped and Harry and I went to find some food.

"Harry!"

"Neville"I force myself not to say anything insulting when Harry greets Neville.

"Neville!"Percy seems to be chasing the little squib.

"Oh hi Perce."Neville leans over and kisses Percy, you learn something new every day.

"Harry, Draco." He is happy to see Harry, less that ecstatic to see me.

"Percy, Neville."I bow slightly and turn away.

"Stay." Whispered in my ear.I turn back and pull Harry into a kiss, Percy is astonished to say the least.

The others Weaslys join us, it seems that they have all been invited.Ginny is with Hermione, the twins are so obviously together, and since they seem to be sans partners Bill and Charlie must be to.Now that is a surprise.Harry and I end up recounting are exploits to the assembled group several times, only slightly fewer than we have had to answer 'are you really together?' Arrrggh, isn't it obvious enough.We avoid dancing again, Harry hates it and I'm not all that fond of making a prat of myself, but the party goes on until well after midnight.

Harry manages to convince the others to let me into Griffindor tower, along with the twins and Percy and Oliver (no space for Bill and Charlie).The lot of us end up in Harry's dorm, along with Dean and Seamus (who are sharing, which is how we found space for Fred and Gorge).Despite, however, finally being in a proper bed with Harry we are both far to tired to do anything except sleep.

When I wake, Harry is already awake, but not yet out of bed.

"Harry."

"Yes love."

"You know, this is the first time I've ever woken up in your arms."

"Yes, nice huh."

"Yeah, wish we could do this more often."

"Well, we can't.You're supposed to be in your dungeon."He gets up "There are always the holidays."I drag myself off the bed.Yes, the holidays, which I shall now be spending here anyway – with my parents in Azkaban I don't really want to go home to an empty house.

"And in the summer we can go to Malfoy Manor, must rename the place."

"And here's me thinking that when we graduated I'd have to go and live with the Dursleys!"

"No way!The house is mine now, we'll redecorate and give it a new name, and hand all the dodgy stuff into the ministry and it'll be nice enough."

"What's this about a house."

"I see your up then Ron.Morning.Draco and I were just discussing moving into his house."

"His house, oh right!"

"Yes, my house now, what with my parents in Azkaban.I guess you lot can all come and stay if you like, it's too big for just the two of us really."

We went down to breakfast together, me and Harry and Neville and Oliver and all the Weasly's.Sitting there over breakfast I realised, finally, that my old life was over, completely, that I would never go back to the hell that I had been living, that Harry and I had a chance of a happy life, if not happily ever after.

finis


End file.
